Azul Bebê
by E Flores
Summary: Do azul ao vermelho, do temporário ao eterno, do breve ao longe, de mim para você. incest; femmeslash; Bella/Cissy; Brandy Carlile – Tragedy


**Autor:** Estelle F.

**Capa:** http (dois pontos barra barra) tiny (ponto) cc (barra) capaab

**Sinopse:**_Do azul ao vermelho, do temporário ao eterno, do breve ao longe, de mim para você. _[Incest [Femmeslash [Bella/Cissy [Brandy Carlile – Tragedy

**Shipper:** Bellatrix/Narcissa

**Gênero:** Songfic/Drama/Femmeslash

**Spoilers:** OOTP

**Status:** completa

**Idioma:** Português

**Beta gramática:** Darkangel

**Beta canon:** Diana Prallon

**Música:** Brandy Carlile – Tragedy (cello version)

Baixe ou ouça: http (dois pontos barra barra)tiny (ponto) cc (barra) azulbebe

**Disclaimer:**

Tudo aquilo que todo mundo já sabe: ninguém é meu e isso é uma femme... ou seja, já sabe, né? Anyway, essa notinha aqui em cima só serve mesmo pra dizer que essa fic foi elaborada como um conjunto, que ela fecha como um círculo, como os álbuns são compostos por capa, clipe e música.

Essa fic é composta por capa, música e texto. E eu espero que ela seja apreciada de modo completo, porque eu tive toda uma preocupação com a circularidade entre seus elementos. Por favor, façam tudo direitinho, tá bom? Amo vocês. E obrigada á todas as garotas da Sly, que me incentivaram e me amaram e me elogiaram e me fizeram puppy-happy , especialmente minha bride, que sempre vai me inspirar para Bella/Cissy.

* * *

"_E então meus olhos encontraram os seus. O sorriso tão presente já havia abandonado o seu rosto, o vento balançava as fitas dos seus cabelos, e então o tempo me prendeu por alguns segundos. Invadi sua privacidade, percorri sua mente. Segurei sua mão e tentei prender seus dedos entre os meus, mas seu toque tão leve não me deixou... Amava até a ponta dos seus dedos, tinha medo de machucá-las, enquanto elas abriam minhas feridas._

_Seu vestido branco tinha as bordas sujas de terra, os pés descalços sobre a grama verde. Você passou os dedos pelo meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos. Posso lhe dizer agora: aquela foi a melhor sensação da minha vida. _

_Eu segurei sua outra mão, capturando o indicador que percorria o contorno da minha boca. E quando encostei minha testa na sua, seus olhos se fecharam. Os segundos que separaram a minha boca da sua me pareceram uma eternidade, e eu amei cada um deles. Impedi o sorriso de se espalhar pelo meu rosto, o seu cheiro invadia minha consciência e, quando meus lábios se encontraram com os seus, foi como se eu tivesse medo de quebrá-la. _

_Quando fecho os olhos, ainda posso sentir o formigamento... O cheiro do seu corpo. A ciência de que aquela boca era sua descarregava em mim os mais terríveis sentimentos, a maior ambigüidade que se pode atingir vivendo um só segundo. Eu me livrava de qualquer pensamento apenas para sentir seu beijo, guardá-lo entre os labirintos da inconsciência, ao mesmo tempo em que resgatava na memória o toque da sua pele fria, de quem corria descalça pelo chão de mármore, e me certificava, sem ter que abrir os olhos, de que aquele toque era seu, de que aquela realmente era Narcisa._

_Você soltou minha mão e eu pude correr meus dedos entre os fios do teu cabelo. Eu não queria mais nada do que aquilo. Perdi-me na inconsciência quando você abriu os lábios, deixando o que eu nunca tive pretensão de fazer, ser feito. _

_O cheiro de chuva chegando se misturava com o seu perfume infantil. Seus cabelos se misturavam com os meus, o negro e o quase-branco. Sua mão tão pequena segurava meu ombro, sem saber o que fazer._

_E então, a chuva soube respeitar nosso momento, caindo delicada, os pingos finos molhando os vestidos lentamente._

_A fraca chuva não virou uma tempestade, assim como nosso beijo não foi além daquilo, eu nunca seria capaz. E quando, com algum esforço, me separei de você... Seus olhos se abriram, e seus lábios me mostraram um sorriso._

_ 'Então é assim que se faz?'"_

"Sorry I'm only  
Human you know me  
Grown up oh no guess again"

_"Lembro-me de cada fragmento das nossas infâncias. Das noites em que as badaladas do relógio da sala lhe acordavam. Você vinha com seus passos inaudíveis até o meu quarto, para se deitar na minha cama e me tirar mais uma noite de sono. Eu tinha medo de acordá-la, ficava imóvel durante uma noite inteira, sem tirar os olhos do seu rosto angelical na meia-luz. _

_Eu lembro o peito subindo e descendo, a respiração tão regular. Cada movimento havia sido calculado por uma força divina, criado sob uma fórmula que eu acreditava: não poderia gerar nada que não resultasse em perfeição.Você corria pelos jardins da mansão, sentava no balanço que havia sido construído só para mim, antes mesmo de você nascer, e me fazia empurrá-la, inconsciente da tortura pela qual me fazia passar. Minhas mãos quentes, ardendo nos ombros frios descobertos pelo vestido de alcinhas._

_Seus movimentos eram programados fora do tempo e eu amava cada segundo seu. A lentidão no seu corpo ameaçava minha sanidade, eu poderia ficar olhando seus movimentos por horas, por mais banais que fossem. Eu vivia as tuas horas e por verões inteiros não ouvi nada senão as badaladas do relógio, marcando o seu ritmo, a cadência dos seus cabelos e a sua risada, que me fazia rir por conseqüência. _

_Tão logo assistir você se tornou meu programava favorito, todo o resto por mim era ignorado. Gostava particularmente das aulas de violoncelo. Eu assistia, debruçada sobre o parapeito da janela, o modo como seus braços mal conseguiam envolver o instrumento, seus acordes desafinados me deixavam rir, afim de que eu pudesse ver os traços Black nascendo em sua expressão irritada. _

_Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que beijar sua irmã era tão errado?."_

"My days always  
Dry up and blow away  
Sometimes I could do that too  
But make no mistake that"

_"A pele branca e os olhos azuis tão claros me hipnotizavam. Você dava gargalhadas quando o vento balançava seus cabelos loiros, eu lhe empurrava no balanço. _

_Mamãe brigava pelos vestidos que sempre voltavam para casa sujos de terra, você conseguia ser uma criança normal, dentro de uma família tão insana. A perspectiva de vê-la, e somente isso, me mandava para casa nas férias. Eu cruzava os dedos dentro do Expresso, esperando ver seu rosto quando chegasse na mansão. _

_Quando recebeu sua carta, me perguntou se em Hogwarts todos os garotos eram chatos como nossos primos. Tive medo, e respondi que sim. Nenhum homem nunca lhe mereceria, Narcissa. Sua pele clara nunca deveria ser tocada por mãos maiores que as minhas, por mais que eu não pudesse, e nem quisesse, tocá-la. Não era pela culpa ou por saber que era errado. Simplesmente sabia que nem eu era merecedora de seus carinhos. Tinha medo de machucá-la, como se qualquer pressão sobre sua pele fosse capaz de desfazê-la. Para mim, você sempre será frágil como uma criança. Para mim, você sempre será a criança que corria pela mansão, o vestido branco sujo de terra, os cabelos presos pelos laços de fita azul-bebê."_

"When you need a friend  
You could count on anyone  
But you know I'll defend  
The tragedy that we knew as  
The end"

_"Quando vi sua pele, tão branca, contrastando com as vestes negras da escola, prendi a respiração. Eu nunca tinha visto você em outra cor que não fosse branco. Você sorria, se olhando no espelho, a saia mais curta do que costumava usar. Eu me sentei na cama, vigiando seus movimentos. _

_Foi com tristeza – contendo o desespero -, que vi suas mãos tão pequenas desmancharem os laços de fita que prendiam seus cabelos – como se desmanchassem minha própria alma sob seus dedos, ressecando o que um dia foi vivo e agora é apenas memória opaca dentro da mente insana - cumprindo o ritual que tantas vezes tinha acontecido em minha cabeça. Você pegou na minha mão e, me levando para frente do espelho, me perguntou se estávamos parecidas. Pareceu-me irônico que eu lhe perdesse para a sua vontade de se parecer comigo, que eu lhe perdesse para a sua admiração._

_Deitada ao meu lado, você ria das minhas brincadeiras, o vento tão fresco entrava pela janela, balançando as cortinas de voal branco. Os ecos da sua risada permanecem na minha mente. _

_ "Por que meus cabelos não são bonitos como os seus?" – você me pegou de surpresa, enquanto eu dava o nó na sua gravata verde e prata."_

"Progress, changing  
Growing then giving up  
Somehow we're never quite prepared  
But I understand it"

"_Quando entrei no expresso, mãos dadas com você, eu pude sentir o medo quase palpável. Você tinha os cabelos soltos, o vestido comprado para a ocasião, que, depois de tanta insistência, não era branco. Em uma cabine dividida com Andrômeda, vi você fazendo desenhos na janela embaçada. Corações._

_Você estava tão feliz, Narcisa. Você me distraía e eu não conseguia ler mais do que três linhas sem olhar para o seu rosto, seus olhos brilhantes me atraindo como imãs. Você sorria quando nossos olhares se cruzavam e eu sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável de tirá-la dali. O terror crescia em meu corpo, me escalava, sufocando meu âmago como visgo do diabo, crescendo dos meus pés até me dominar quase que completamente, me amarrando ao assento do trem, de onde eu conseguia ver seu rosto feliz e não podia deixar de pensar, aterrorizada pelo medo: você iria mudar._

_Depois daquela viagem, eu nunca mais vi o seu sorriso tão sincero, tão puro. E, um ano depois, você se sentou na mesma cabine, de frente para mim. Mas já não desenhava corações na vidraça embaçada, já não sorria daquele modo, não para mim.."_

"When you need a friend  
You could count on anyone  
But you know I'll defend  
The tragedy that we knew as  
The end"

"_Quando recebi a notícia de que você estava namorando Lucius, minha respiração parou. Por alguns segundos, minha visão se apagou e eu chorei, sem perceber. Eu não sabia quem era Lucius Malfoy, não naquele momento, mas queria matá-lo. Eu era a pessoa que mais te amava no mundo, e nem mesmo sabendo disso eu me permitia colocar as mãos sobre você. Desesperei-me, perdi o chão ao imaginar as coisas que ele poderia fazer com você. Em algum tempo, meu corpo começou a entrar em uma espécie de acordo contra a minha presença, a simples menção do homem que havia te destruído já era capaz de me fazer vomitar, expurgar simbolicamente meus demônios._

_Quando recobrei a consciência, minha cabeça se encheu de imagens suas, e pensar em você com outro homem me enojava, me matava por dentro. _

_O namoro virou noivado, eu tentei pôr a família contra essa relação, mas nada do que eu fizesse seria capaz de tirar as palavras "sangue puro" da boca de nossa mãe._

_E, desde o dia em que você colocou aquele uniforme de Hogwarts, eu só pude lhe ver de branco mais uma vez." _

"So taking you with me would be like  
Taking all your money to the grave"

_"De repente, seus olhos azuis já não me remetiam às fitas do seu cabelo. Eu me deitava na cama, tentando relembrar cada detalhe seu, cada detalhe da Narcisa que eu conhecia, daquela que eu queria para mim. Não como amante, mas como... Como qualquer coisa, desde que eu pudesse lhe guardar com minha própria vida. _

_Vê-la se casando... Aquele homem que nunca sorria. Você nunca seria feliz com ele, Cissy. Tinha medo de pensar "Você nunca seria feliz com outra pessoa que não fosse eu", mas, não posso negar, esse sempre foi o meu pensamento._

_Eu não perdi as esperanças ao vê-la de branco, percorrendo o tapete verde que cruzava a mansão dos Malfoy, até o altar. Sob a grinalda, seu rosto tão pálido contrastava com os lábios marcados pelo batom vermelho. Eu chorei, me culpando pela sua inocência perdida, pelo vermelho maculando a sua pele, pela sua graciosidade infantil que já não se fazia notar em seus movimentos." _

"It does no good to anyone especially  
The one you're trying to save  
But it's so hard not to save "

"_E só depois que você se casou, eu pude me casar. Não quis saber quem era o homem que nossa mãe havia escolhido para mim, apenas aceitei meu destino._

_Eu nunca poderia ter ficado com você, Narcisa. Mas eu me contentaria com seu sorriso, seus olhos sinceros. Eu me contentaria em poder lhe ver todos os dias, em poder, de qualquer modo, conservar seu sorriso infantil, seu olhar terno. Meu medo de que você se transformasse em mulher nos afastou, e a cada olhar seu capturado, conseguia identificar o seu brilho tão característico deixando as íris azuis, tão azuis quanto as suas fitas... E, depois de um tempo, essa comparação inevitável começou a me parecer mais como uma piada interna, uma ironia do destino. E, ao olhar fundo nos seus olhos preenchidos pela superficialidade, não pude impedir um sorriso transversal de crescer em meu rosto, ridículo e incontrolável como minha comparação... E, dentro de algum tempo, eu começava a achar que os seus olhos começavam a ficar tão verdes quanto as fitas que mofavam na gaveta da cabeceira, tão vermelhos quanto o sangue que escorria delas._

"When you need a friend  
You could count on anyone  
But you know I'll defend  
The tragedy that we knew as  
The end "

_E eu não pude ter filhos, pelo medo deles me remeterem a você. Não conseguia gostar do seu filho, porque em nada ele se parecia com você, lembrando mais uma miniatura de Lucius, mesmo tendo seus cabelos, seu toque frio. No olhar do seu filho, eu via o que Lucius havia depositado também em seu olhar: o tom acinzentado que maculava o azul, o azul-bebê._

_As cores de nossa infância, a tonalidade de seus cabelos e o azul dos seus olhos se perdiam aos poucos no labirinto da minha memória e nunca mais poderiam ser encontrados em outra pessoa, uma vez que vê-los, só de mim dependeria. Eu pude guardar as fitas azuis que prendiam seus cabelos, mas o tom envelhecido não se parece mais com seus olhos tão inocentes. O cheiro de mofo já não lembra seu perfume infantil. Já não existe mais nada que me faça lembrar de você. Já não existem mais tons dentro do azul, já não existe mais sentimento dentro das badaladas do relógio._

_Você seguiu a sua vida sem deixar traços da menina que costumava ser. E eu segui a minha vida, os traços da sua passagem me deixando naturalmente... As lembranças suas me fazendo esquecer de mim mesma. E agora, tudo o que eu vejo é o vermelho. Tudo o que eu vejo é cinza. Nada do que eu vejo é você"_


End file.
